Seattle Grace-Mercy Death
by BeMyFrickinPerson
Summary: Meredith Grey finds herself covering the ER on a stormy night. The surprisingly quiet ER gives a spooky feel to the hospital. A Body is discovered and the Doctors find themselves in a situation of panic and horror. Who will make it out alive? Who did it? Find out... Kind of AU again. Lexie and Mark are together and alive. Plane Crash didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've kind of had this idea in my head for a week or so and I finally decided to sit and write it. Please Review so I know if I should carry it on. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! -Char.**

**I own none of these characters etc etc. (Sadness).**

Chapter one

It had been a long day. The hospital had been so busy and Meredith walked out of the O.R slowly. She sighed and thought about the day. Three emergency cases for general surgery had come in that day and Meredith had taken on each one by herself as Dr Bailey was concentrating on her electives for the day. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock _11.09pm. _The desperate need for caffeine hit her so she walked to the canteen. After picking up her coffee she selected a table to read her patient charts at.

As she began reading a large file slammed down onto the table beside her as a frustrated Cristina Yang slumped into the seat opposite from Meredith. "Why do I always get the idiot interns?!" Before Meredith could even open her mouth Cristina was already continuing "I mean, seriously. We were never as bad as these morons we have now."

Meredith closed the medical chart she was reading and took a long sip of coffee. "Cristina, are you genuinely having a hard time or are you just pissed because it's so late and we're here all night?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay, so I'm not pissed. But they are morons. I can't believe we've been working all day and we're stuck here over night because you dragged me into covering the ER tonight. By the way, how did you manage to convince me, Alex, Derek, Lexie and Mark to help out down there tonight? And why?"

"Cristina, there's a thunderstorm and that lightning seems pretty bad, so I just thought it would be a good idea if we stuck around. It's not like we can't sleep. We just have to be around. Well I can't because I'm running the ER but the rest of you can unless you're paged." Meredith explained rationally as she watched Cristina roll her eyes.

Cristina huffed and got up to leave. "I'll be in an on call room if you need me. Night Mer." She said as she walked away.

Meredith arrived at the surprisingly empty ER with only three patients, all with minor injuries and walked over to the nurse's station. "Why is the ER so… slow?" She asked Tyler.

"No no no no no! You never say it's slow! You should know this by now." He crumpled his face and whined like a five year old boy who'd just had his favourite toy taken away.

"Tyler, there's a thunder storm and extremely scary lightning. I was expecting tons of patients all messed up and needing help. But it's empty." Meredith explained.

Tyler just looked at the woman in front of him before going to the computer to pass the time.

"Page me if you need me, Tyler. I'm going to find my husband." She smiled and exited the ER.

As Meredith walked around the hospital in search of her husband she couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine. The hospital was so quiet, it was eerily spooky. As she reached the on call room she'd been told Derek was sleeping in she nocked before entering swiftly.

"So, the ER is slow and I was thinking we could make use of our time. I mean I know we're at work but your mother is looking after Zola and Bailey so I was thinking we could… You know." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as Derek's smile widened.

"Never say the ER is slow Mer, you know the rules!" He stood up and embraced his wife placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled away to look lovingly into her eyes and quickly became lost in them.

The two's eyes were locked on each other's before Derek's pager pulled them sharply back to reality. "I have to do a consult. I'll see you soon okay?" He said checking his pager and placing a kiss on his wife's lips before leaving.

"Okay." Meredith said to herself as her husband had already left the room.

She sighed and lay on the bed. She closed her eyes and found herself quickly slipping to sleep.

Meredith jumped awake as she heard a loud scream that sounded very much like Dr Arizona Robbins. Her heart pounded in her chest as she left the on call room she had been sleeping in and raced towards the location of the scream.

As she reached her destination she found a traumatized Arizona looking down at a body laying a pool of Blood with multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest and the man's throat had been slit with extreme precision."

"Arizona?! What the-" Meredith began before being interrupted.

"I- uh- I c-came out of my patient's room after checking up on his urinal output to find t-th-this!" She explained as she pointed to the body before them.

Meredith's eyes grew wider as shock and panic filled every fibre of her being. "Pass me some gloves please." She said to Arizona as she knelt down beside the body, careful not to get blood on her. Once she had put the gloves on she began examining the wounds. "Arizona, look at this." Arizona did as she was asked and looked to the neck wound in which Meredith was referring to. "Clean cut. It looks-" She couldn't be sure about what she thought she saw but she knew she could possibly be right "Like. It looks like a Scalpel did this." She looked into Arizona's eyes and saw nothing but fear and confirmation that Arizona agreed with her.

"What do we do?" Arizona managed to ask as the two stood up. "Do we just leave him here? We can't leave him here." She began to panic.

As Meredith noticed how agitated Arizona was becoming she took a deep breath in and took hold of Arizona's shoulders. "Look at me Arizona. Breathe. It's going to be OK. We'll just get a porter to take him to the morgue and then we'll call the police and explain what we know." Just as Meredith finished reassuring her friend another scream alarmed them again.

"Callie! Look away. Don't look at it Calliope. Honestly you don't want to see." Arizona let exclaimed as she noticed her wife was the source of the scream and had just entered the floor they were on.

"What happened? Is- is he dead?" Callie mumbled as she approached the two women and the body they were standing over.

"He's dead Callie, but no one saw what happened. Arizona was the first to find him but other than that, as far as we can see, this was done with a scalpel. And one thing is for sure, it is not an accident." Meredith explained as Callie's face became pale.

"Oh, Arizona, you had to find this? This is horrible. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. Are you okay? Wait. Sofia. Sofia's downstairs with Mark, I left her with him so I could come get you before we left." Callie could feel her heart begin to pound as the thought of a crazy psychotic killer being anywhere near her baby entered her mind.

Before she could register what had happened Callie was on the floor with her wife's arms around her and tears streaming down her face. "It's Ok, Calliope. No one is going to hurt Sofia, not while Mark has her anyway."

Meredith explained the plan she had come up with and explained to Arizona, to Callie and Callie agreed that it was the best approach. No one-to their knowledge- had been hurt apart from this man. It could just be a feud between two people and this was the only victim there would be.

Meredith called the police straight away. They told her to leave the body where it was and not to contaminate the crime scene. They also said that they'd be there as soon as they could but with the storm and large amount of traffic collisions there had been, that it may take a while to get there. She found this odd as she still hadn't been paged to the ER. She phoned down to the ER to check if they'd had anyone coming in but Tyler had informed her that the route to the hospital had been compromised due to a streetlight being hit by lightning and causing a huge pile up in the middle of the street, so all emergencies were going to Seattle Pres.

As the three women created a make shift tape barrier around the body, they had been joined by Derek, Mark, Lexie, Sofia and Cristina who were all curious as to what happened. They'd all convened in a nearby empty patient room.

"Just another day at Seattle Grace Mercy Death." Yang commented, distastefully.

"Cristina!" Meredith scorned her in a hushed tone. She didn't feel safe to speak loudly. As far as she knew there was a psychotic murderer, with access to scalpels, making his or her way around the hospital slitting people's throats.

"Shouldn't we all leave or get everyone out or something?" Mark asked, his question not aimed at anyone in particular.

"It's protocol not to evacuate as that means the suspect could get away. The doors to the entrance and any possible exits have been sealed off, leaving us all trapped-including the killer. We're supposed to stay on the floor we were on when the warning was given but some people are still wandering around. We'll be safe in here right? Mark please tell me we're not going to get murdered. Because. Sofia. Sofia is a baby. She has her whole life ahead of her and she has. She has a new brother or sister on the way so we just. We can't die here okay?!" Lexie rambled through her outburst and had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she'd just told everyone in the room that she was expecting a child without even realising she'd done it.

"We're? You're? We're having a baby?!" Mark beamed, he knew his happiness was inappropriate given the circumstances they found themselves in but he couldn't help but smile. He was going to be a dad. Again.

Lexie nodded as the room filled with quiet "Congratulations" as she found herself being wrapped in Mark's arms. She felt safe here- with Mark- the love of her life had her and she knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

**Soooo what's going to happen? Let me know if I should carry on. I won't if no one tells me to so yeah. Let me know what you think. -Char.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews i'm super glad you like it so far! Especially to the guest reviewers who i can't personally thank. THANKS! Here's a new chapter for you all, hope you enjoy! As always, review and let me know what you like or don't like. **

**As always, i own nothing etc etc.**

**AN2: Also, the part in italics and [ ] brackets, is a flash back just in case you don't realise :)**

Chapter 2

April Kepner was busying herself with paperwork and other meaningless tasks as she tried her very best to consume her mind with anything but worry and fear about the possibilities the night now held. There was a murder in the hospital and she did not want to think about that. She had hidden away behind a nurse's station and surrounded herself with patient charts and all other kinds of paper work she could use as a distraction. Flicking through the file she was reading as quietly as possible she began to hear footsteps. They sounded heavy and misplaced, like their owner was struggling to walk properly. She curled herself into a ball and scrunched her eyes as tightly closed as she could manage.

"APRIL!" a familiar man's voice whispered, not like the man was trying to be quiet, but like he couldn't find the breath to speak any louder.

She looked up to find Dr Charles Percy holding his neck with blood seeping through his hands. His face was losing all trace of colour and April knew instantly what had happened.

"Charles?! What the hell happened to you? Did you see the- do you know who it is?" She fumbled over her own words, she realised that she should be more considerate but she was terrified, she had to know who and where the killer was. She made her way towards the man and applied pressure to his neck wound. As she neared him, she noticed that his abdomen was also bleeding heavily. She applied pressure and moved Charles slowly to sit behind the nurse's station. She got up to grab wound dressings as she placed Charles' hands over the wounds to keep him from bleeding out.

"It was some- G-g-Ahhhhh April that- owww!" He tried to describe the killer but the pain he was experiencing was excruciating.

"I'm sorry Charles, I'm so, so sorry but if you want to live you're going to have to deal with this pain. I'll be as gentle as possible, just hang on. Take your mind off it, tell me about the k- you know."

"B-Blonde Hair, B-blue eyes. Tall. Uh- Evil looking. The look in - in her- eyes it was. Evil." He managed through deep breaths as he tried to manage through the pain.

"SHE?! The killer is a woman?! Oh my god. Do you know her? Is she familiar?" April tried in vain to hide the fear in her voice.

"I- I've never- seen her before. But…" Before he could finish, Charles passed out.

"Charles?! What? Speak to me! But what?" She felt for a pulse, he was alive. Barely. She knew she needed to get him fixed but she was not strong enough to move him. She would have to leave him here to get supplies. She stood up hesitantly to check if the floor was clear. Once she had assessed her surroundings, she made her way to the supply closet.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan." Mark began. "Derek and I will go out there, see if we can see anyone or find someone who may need help. If this person is out to kill, there's going to be people all over this hospital in need of help. You all stay here. Keep Sofia safe."

The group of women looked at Mark and then to Derek.

"But what if, the killer is out there? What if they get to you. How will we know something's wrong?" Lexie asked as worry spread across her face. There was no way she was letting Mark go out there.

Mark bent down in front of Lexie and placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't sit here, waiting for something to happen. I'm not letting anyone hurt you or our baby. If Derek and I can find this sicko, we might be able to stop him. How about, we connect a call from my cell to yours; don't speak unless we speak to you so that the killer won't hear us coming. But if we run into trouble, you'll know." Marks voice was calm and reassuring. He knew Lexie was panicking and he knew the only way to help her was to remain calm. He gave her hand a squeeze as she nodded her approval to his suggestion. "Ok. Derek, ready?" Derek nodded and they connected the call as the two men left the patient room.

Meredith moved over to her little sister and pulled her into an embrace. Lexie was grateful for the comfort but she did find this unusual of her sister_. Maybe having kids has finally broken the dark and twisty sister that is- was- Meredith Grey_. Lexie thought to herself and smiled.

"Change the subject. Distract me." Lexie instructed the room.

"So… Sofia finally gets a little brother or sister to play with. That's fun! And Meredith, Zola and Bailey will have a little cousin!" Callie desperately attempted to keep the mood light. But inside, she was just as petrified as the rest of the group.

Arizona smiled at her wife and took her hand. "Yeah! Sofia. You're going to have a little brother or a sister." She beamed at her daughter, who was blissfully clueless as to what was going on around her. Callie and Arizona were thankful for that.

Cristina rolled her eyes at all the mushy gooey baby talk. "So if you think this killer had access to scalpels, do you think it could be one of our own doctors? Or even a pissed scrub nurse seeking revenge? Maybe it's Bokey?" Cristina mocked. This was her way of dealing with her emotions. But the rest of the group glared at her and she soon got the message. "Okay, I won't talk about it!" Instead she just sat there going through all of the clues in her head. _This person has access to Scalpels, so it's gotta be someone on surgical staff. That's like hundreds of people. Motive. Who has a motive? The guy was just a porter, who would want to kill a porter? Arizona found him, could it be her? Nah, she's too perky to kill anyone. Wait a minute. Arizona. Maybe someone wanted __**Arizona**__ to find the body. Maybe someone was trying to creep her out? But why?_ Cristina pondered her thoughts. She could be onto something but who would want to scare Arizona. She saved tiny humans. _Ooh, maybe it was a parent who lost a child here. But there again, why a porter? Why not just kill Arizona?_ This was going to be tough to figure out, but she had time to kill. She went through all of the people who could possibly want to hurt or scare Arizona. She came up with absolutely no one.

Cristina was pulled from her thoughts when Mark and Derek began to whisper through the phone.

"I see a bloody footprint there, Mark!" Derek's voice appeared from nowhere.

"Let's check it out." Came Mark's reply. There was no sound apart from the ruffling around of the phone in one of their pockets. "This is a high heel. Derek. Do you think the killer is a woman?" Everything fell silent for a moment.

"It's possible. But who would want to kill a porter. An angry ex? But then, why do it in the middle of a stormy night at his work place and leave the body to be found by Arizona?"

Cristina went through her thoughts again and picked up the phone sitting on the table. "I thought. Maybe. The killer was someone trying to scare Arizona, so left the body there for her to discover it." She took a deep breath in as they thought about what she'd said.

"Why would anyone want to scare me though?" Arizona managed through jittery teeth. Her whole body was now shaking. Callie sat Sofia down next to Lexie on the bed and put her arms tightly around her wife and kissed her temple.

"No one Arizona. Don't worry. We've got you. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you and no one is trying to scare you." As Callie said this she remembered her run in with Erica Hahn the week before.

* * *

_["Hello, Callie." Came the voice that Callie was expecting._

_She had received an email from Erica Hahn, the woman who began a relationship with her and just- left. Callie agreed to meet her at a local coffee shop near the hospital when Erica had requested they'd meet to clear the air._

_When she walked in she saw Erica sitting at a table near the window. She didn't order coffee she just walked over and took a seat opposite the blonde. "I don't know why you think you needed to see me or we needed to talk. But I'm going to say my piece and you're going to listen, and then I'm going to leave and I never want to hear from you again Ok?" Callie looked up at Erica and saw anger in her pale blue eyes._

_"Callie, I'm so-" Erica began before being interrupted._

_"No, Erica. You're not allowed to apologise. I know I did wrong by sleeping with Mark. But I was confused. I hadn't ever slept with a woman before. You were all sure and knew you like women 100% but I still like sleeping with men. Okay not so much now because I'm married. To a woman, but I'm bisexual. But when I first slept with you, I didn't know that. I was honest with you. I didn't try to hide it. I was trying to figure things out and you just. You just left. So no. You're not apologising and I am not listening." Callie took a breath in as she tried to read Erica's expression. It was cold and emotionless._

_"You're married?" Erica was shocked but her face and tone didn't let this detail show._

_"Yes. And I have a baby. Sofia. She's Mark's- long story- but yes. I'm married and I love Arizona. So as much as I hate you for doing what you did. Without you I wouldn't have been sure of myself and my sexuality when I met Arizona, so I may not have ever fallen in love with her, or even thought of her in that way. I don't know what you expected from meeting me after all this time but that's it."_

_"I want you back, Callie. I've spent all this time thinking about you and how much I loved being with you and how my life isn't the same without you in it. And I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. WHATEVER it takes. If I have to get rid of this- this bitch- myself then I will. I'm not giving you up again." Erica was still calm, cool and collected as she made her feelings known and this scared Callie._

_"She is not a bitch. She is my wife. You had me, you left me, you'll never have me again because I don't make the same mistake twice. You want me to be happy? If you ever had feelings for me, in any way, then you'll leave me the hell alone. Goodbye, Erica." _

_Callie stood up and left a cold, hard and quite frankly- shocked- Erica Hahn sitting by herself, dumbstruck.]_

* * *

"Erica." Callie mumbled as she relived the memory.

"You think this was Erica? That's stupid, Callie. No one has seen Erica for years. Plus, how would she even know about Arizona and why would she care after all this time?" Cristina stated bluntly.

"I saw her last week. She asked me to meet her. When she found out I was married, she told me she wanted me back and she'd do whatever it takes. Even if she had to get rid of Arizona herself." Callie began to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Your ex, Erica? Why would you meet with her after she just left you and never came back? And why wouldn't she have just killed me if she wanted to get rid of me?" Arizona was crushed. Why had her wife met her ex-lover? And who did Erica Hahn think she was?

"She said we needed to clear the air. I only went to set her straight and tell her to stay the hell away from me." Callie replied almost as though she were defending herself.

"Oh." Arizona mumbled.

"Derek, look, there." Mark's voice found its way back into the room. "Is that? That's Erica Hahn." Mark and Derek had turned their speaker volume down on their end once they'd finished speaking to the women earlier, just in case anyone heard them coming, so they hadn't heard Callie's theory.

The women looked at each other and nothing but sheer panic filled the room.

"Oh my god that is Hahn." Came Derek's reply. "Okay, let's go back, she has a scalpel in her hand, I'm not liking the look of this. We can fill the police in on what we know once we're out of ear shot."

They turned to leave but were stopped in their tracks by a mysterious figure in the darkness.

"Going somewhere boys?"

**AN: soooo who's the mysterious figure? See if you can work it out! Hope you're enjoying this and i know i've let the Erica thing be discovered pretty quickly, but there is method in my madness! As always, review! Love and hugs to all that have already! xoxoxo **

**-Char.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK I am super sorry about how long this update has taken. It was my last week of college- EVER- so I was a little distracted and i had my first exam so I was revising like crazy. Now that i'm on study leave i will do my best to update regularly. I hope that you enjoyed chapter two and i hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. As always, review and let me know what you think.**

**I OWN NOTHING ETC ETC :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

As Derek slowly regained consciousness his vision was still a little blurry. His hands were tied behind his back and attached to a large pipe- he was in the boiler room. As his vision became clearer he could make out Mark's silhouette directly across the room from him.

"Mark? Mark? Are you awake?" Derek whispered cautiously.

After no response Derek decided to try speaking a little louder, even if this did run the risk of alerting the women that he was in fact awake. "MARK?!" he shouted.

"Uh- Yeah. Derek? Is that you? Where the hell are we?" Came Mark's reply.

"Boiler room- I think. What happened? All I remember is seeing Hahn, turning to go back and then… nothing." Derek recalled the memory desperately trying to remember how he and his best friend had gotten into this situation.

"That's all I can remember as well. Wait a minute! The phone, it was in your pocket. They'll know we're here. They must be on their way!" Mark's voice was now full of hope.

"Great. So all we have to do is sit tight. They'll come for us Mark."

* * *

"Going somewhere boys?"

That was all they heard. There was a crash and then the line went dead.

"That voice! That wasn't Erica. It's familiar. I just can't place it. Think Calliope, think!" Callie said to herself.

"You know, now that you mention it. That voice is really super familiar. But, if it wasn't Erica, this means-" Cristina began.

"There's two of them." Arizona mumbled as she was now curled up with her knees tucked under her chin in the corner of the room.

Meredith was silently sitting in the visitors chair by the side of the bed, stroking Sofia's hair, to keep herself calm more than the child. She began to get lost in her thoughts as she tried to process what had just happened. _That voice. I know it from somewhere. Derek and Mark must have known the person, because they didn't panic. They just went silent. They must've been shocked to see this person, so it must be someone they haven't seen in a while. __**Addison?**_ _No, it most definitely was not Addison. She wouldn't hurt Arizona, she loves Callie and Arizona. Who would go along with Erica Hahn to scare Arizona?_

"Meredith? What are you thinking?" Cristina's voice pulled her from her trance-like state and back into cold hard reality. Cristina always knew what Meredith was thinking, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Huh? Oh. I was just trying to make sense of this. I was trying to think logically about who the other woman could be. It must be someone who hasn't been around in a while, because Mark and Derek would've just assumed that she was looking for help, but they didn't. So they must've known that she was in on it, because they were shocked to see her- hence their silence. So I was thinking Addison. But Addison loves Callie and Arizona so she wouldn't go along with Erica's scheme. But I definitely know that voice." Meredith looked around at the heads nodding in agreement to her statement. They all knew this voice.

"OH MY GOD. I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Cristina blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"Who Cristina?" The other women said in unison.

"ME" came a voice from the door way. That voice. And instantly they all knew who the owner was. They didn't even need to turn around.

* * *

"It's ok Charles. I've got you. I'm not going to let you die, I promise!" April said whilst trying to stop Charles' bleeding. Thankfully, his neck injury wasn't too severe. The attacker must've been distracted because it wasn't very deep and was only a few centimetres long. She had managed to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. His abdomen on the other hand, was a mess. April was good with trauma, and for this reason Charles knew he was in good hands.

"I trust you April. Do what you have to and I'll try my very best not to scream." Charles reassured her. He knew that he needed to be calm in order for April not to freak out. He really needed April to be sane so she could fix him.

"Hey April- woah. Charles. What happened?" Alex Karev said as he found his way over to the nurse's station.

"Scalpel injury to the neck-I-I stopped the bleeding-and- and stitched it up-but-but his stomach. It's a wreck. I need-to keep- applying pressure but I- also need to assess any internal damage-but-but I can't move him." April managed through laboured breaths.

"Calm down April, I'm here now, let's get him to the OR. I can help you lift him onto a gurney and we can get him down there. Just breathe Kepner." Alex reassured his colleague.

April nodded in agreement as Alex fetched a gurney. He returned and the two gently lifted him onto it and made their way to the elevator.

Once they arrived at OR 2 they found Dr Bailey inside, she had just finished a gallbladder removal and was now scrubbing out.

"Dr Bailey. We need your help. It's Dr Percy. He's been attacked." Alex said calmly.

She nodded in agreement and began to scrub in again as Kepner and Karev prepped the patient, with help from the OR staff.

* * *

"I don't think they're coming Mark. They would have found us by now." Derek said, admitting defeat.

"Don't give up, they might just be having trouble finding us- hold on. I hear something. Footsteps. LEXIE? MEREDITH? Is that you?" He screamed the last part as loud as he could manage, no longer caring that Erica might hear.

"Oh, Mark. You miss your little girlfriend?" Erica entered the room.

"What do you want with us Hahn? And who is your friend?" Derek demanded answers.

"I don't want anything with you. But my friend does. And you'll find out soon." The two men couldn't get over how emotionless Erica always sounded. "Oh and here they are now! Welcome friends!" Erica said sarcastically as Lexie, Meredith, Callie, Arizona and Cristina walked into the room, blind folded.

"Lex. I'm here. You're not going to get hurt, just stay calm." Mark tried to reassure his clearly panicking girlfriend before realising his daughter was missing. "Where the hell is Sofia?" he demanded.

"She's right here." The voice from earlier now entered the room and as the light was turned on, Mark and Derek saw her face.

"Izzie? What the hell?" Derek was shocked. He couldn't fathom why on earth Isobel Stevens had joined with Erica Hahn, to scare Arizona.

"Oh Dr Shepherd, Derek. Can I call you Derek? Well I will anyway. Derek. Isn't it obvious? You all disowned me after I left Alex. He cheated on me and you all just sided with him. I wanted revenge on Alex. And the rest of you who didn't believe me." Izzie explained.

"This is some pretty messed up revenge." Cristina interjected. "And anyway. It's not that we didn't believe you Iz. It's that you went crazy. Literally Crazy. You thought everyone was against you and you wouldn't let us help. We tried to help you, we tried to help you see that Alex wasn't cheating but you said we were all out to get you. Then you had that crazy outburst in the OR and no one's seen you since."

"Cristina! Must you really make the crazy people with scalpels angry?" Meredith said, aiming her statement in the complete opposite direction to her friend as she was disorientated, blindfolded and unsure where her best friend was even standing.

"I'm not crazy. I wasn't sick either. You're just making excuses to make yourself feel better. You betrayed me, and now I want to get even." Izzie stated, her voice getting extremely erratic- matching her behaviour.

"Tie their hands then take off the blind folds." Erica Instructed as Izzie complied.

Once they were all tied up and seated on the floor their blindfolds were removed.

"Izzie. Please. Just give me Sofia, she's innocent in all of this and she needs her mommies." Callie pleaded. Sofia was crying hysterically and it was breaking her heart to witness.

Izzie looked at Callie, then to Erica- who oddly nodded in agreement to Callie's request- then untied Callie's hands and handed over Sofia.

"I don't get it." Izzie said to Erica, who now looked back at her with a puzzled expression. "If you want to make them suffer, why give her the kid?" She asked.

"I don't want to make Calliope suffer, Izzie. I want that bitch, Arizona to suffer."

"Do not call me Calliope." When she heard Erica call her by her full name she was sickened. Only Arizona and her father were allowed to call her Calliope. It gave her butterflies in her stomach when the love of her life called her by her full name- it was hot. But Erica saying it? Only made Callie feel sick to her core.

"Oh don't be that way, my love." Erica said as she knelt in front of Callie and caressed her cheek. Callie moved back as far as she could to avoid Erica's touch.

"Do not touch me. Do not call me Calliope and do not- ever- call me 'My love'. I am married to Arizona Robbins. She is the love of my life, the mother of my daughter and nothing will ever change that. Not you getting scalpel happy on a porter and tying us all up. This will only bring us closer and make our love stronger. And quite frankly, my hate for you deeper- if that is even possible." She spat out in rage.

Erica backed away from Callie and walked over to Arizona and got right in her face. "Listen, bitch. Calliope is mine. I love her. So you better back off. Or I may just have to kill you."

Whilst Erica's back was turned Callie had placed Sofia on Lexie's lap and picked up a loose piece of piping from the floor. She gave Izzie a glare that said "Say something and you're gone too." And Izzie had remained in her place and silent. Callie swung the pipe as hard as she could and whacked Erica across the back of the head. She fell right on top of Arizona before Callie removed her and tied her hands and feet. She then continued to untie all of her colleagues before noticing that Izzie had slipped out of the room- obviously in search of Karev.

**Soooo what's going to happen? What will izzie do to alex? And will Erica get her revenge? Review please 3 and thank you all for taking the time to read. I love each and every single one of you :) - Char.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow so much for daily updates. I am soooo sorry. I know it's been a while. I have been revising like crazy for my A level exams. Only got one left to go and it's the one i'm most confident about so hopefully i'll have more time for writing this. I'm thinking only one chapter left to go on this but I have some ideas for a new story that I may write soon. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always thanks for your kind reviews and thanks for favouriting/following. I really appreciate it. And please continue to review, i love hearing your thoughts. Anyways- here it goes...**

**Chapter four**

Back in the OR, Dr Bailey was struggling to keep Charles alive. She had repaired all of the damage done by Erica Hahn and was about to close when the man on the table began to bleed out from seemingly nowhere. The doctors were all rummaging through the open cavity trying to locate the source of the bleed.

"This is impossible! More suction Kepner!" Dr Bailey ordered as she continued-without success- to attempt to find the source.

"Dr Bailey, he's crashing!" Dr Karev informed her, a look of panic now spreading across his face as he looks up to find Dr Izzie Stevens behind the short surgeon he was addressing.

"Iz? What are you doing here? There's some psycho killer on the loose you shouldn't be wondering around. Stay with us you-" but he is interrupted.

"Psycho killer hmm?" She pauses whilst contemplating what would her best move. "Alex, I came here to talk to you. The way we left things was… well it could've been better."

"The way you left things you mean? Accusing me of cheating on you and god knows what else you invented in that crazy mind of yours." He continued to work with the other surgeons to stop the bleed they had now located after they'd stabilised Charles. "You flipped out Iz. I tried to look past it, I knew you weren't well but you wouldn't accept help. I don't really see what there is to talk about." He looked at her and noticed the weird look she had in her eyes and instantly knew something deeper was going on. He sighed. "Ok I'll come talk to you outside."

* * *

"Ok. We need to find Izzie, we have to warn Alex." Meredith announced once they were all untied and standing over Erica Hahn's unconscious body.

"What are we going to do with… That." Cristina asked whilst kicking Erica's foot.

"We keep her here, someone should stay with her. Make sure she doesn't escape, the rest of the group should go find Alex and Izzie and make sure no one else gets hurt. Call the police, fill them in on the situation and once we have Izzie located it will be safe for them to come in and arrest them." Derek announced, his attempt to remain calm failing as his breath became more uncontrollable.

"Okay. So who's staying with Hahn?" Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow. He knew one thing for sure- he did not want that job.

"I'll stay." Arizona decided.

"No way. There is no freaking way in hell that I'm letting you stay here with her, Arizona. What if she escapes and-" but Callie was interrupted before she could torture herself and the rest of the group with her fears.

"Callie! She's tied up. What is she going to do? Kill me with words?" Arizona was determined that she would be the one to stay behind. She wanted to speak with the blonde one to one.

Callie pouted whilst considering her wife's strange request. Why did Arizona want to stay behind with the person who was determined to make her life hell? "You sure? I'll stay with you." She murmured as she embraced Arizona trying to convey all of her love in one simple hug.

"No, you go with them. I want to do this by myself. I'll keep her here. I have my cell. I'll call if I need you." Arizona reassured her.

"I love you." Callie whispered into the smaller blonde's ear and pulled out of their embrace.

"I love you too." Arizona replied.

"ughhhhhhrr. ENOUGH of this mush!" Cristina pulled them out of their moment of love and back to the dirty room they stood in. "Let's go already, we need to save Karev. Remember him?"

"Okay. Arizona as soon as she wakes, you call us deal?" Derek asked, knowing full well the blonde wouldn't follow through with this. He had an idea of why she wanted to stay behind alone.

"Deal." Arizona nodded giving her best fake smile.

And with that, the group were gone. Leaving Arizona and an extremely unconscious Erica alone.

* * *

As the group of surgeons made their way to the stair well they decided to split up into two groups. Callie, Mark, Lexie and Sofia were to go to the OR floor and Meredith, Derek and Cristina were headed to the ER.

"Remember, when you find them, call us. We all have our cells so you can reach any of us." Derek instructed to his colleagues.

"But even if we find them, what are we going to do exactly?" Cristina quizzed.

"I'm not sure. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now. Stick together, no one go off alone and don't do anything to anger Izzie when you find her." Derek ordered.

The two groups headed off to the different floors, Mark's group was headed up, Derek's down.

As Mark, Callie, Lexie and Sofia reached the OR floor they could hear a familiar voice yelling "CLEAR" and at once they knew it was Dr Bailey.

"She must've been operating when this all happened." Callie assumed.

"I think she was scheduled for something. Can't see what's taken her this long though." Lexie responded.

As they walked towards the OR they heard Bailey's voice coming from they heard a new- again- familiar voice. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING WITH THAT, BUT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" it was Karev.

Mark handed Sofia to Lexie and instructed her to call the others as he and Callie moved toward the room the voice was coming from. They stopped at the door.

"What now?" Callie asked. "I mean. What are we even going to do to stop her?"

"I don't know Cal, but we've gotta try. Let's just try talking some sense into her." Mark whispered before pushing the door open slowly, raising his hands to show he isn't there to cause trouble. Callie follows in behind him, copying his actions.

"Stop right there." Izzie ordered and Mark and Callie immediately froze in place.

"Look Izzie. Come on, you know Alex would never cheat on you. Look at him, even know he still loves you." Callie knew it was a long shot but she had to talk Izzie down. Izzie's eyes lowered to the floor then back up to inspect Callie. She didn't understand why, but she trusted Callie. She'd always been so upfront about things. She'd never lied to Izzie and because of this, she decided there may be some truth behind her words.

"He doesn't love me." Izzie's voice now cold and full of heartache.

"You don't know that." Callie said glaring at Alex in an attempt to get him to confirm what she is telling Izzie.

"I'll always love you Iz. You know that." Alex chimes in as he realises what Callie is trying to do.

Callie starts to move closer as Izzie looks at Alex, her eyes now full with tears threatening to break out and flow down her flustered cheeks. Slowly getting close enough to reach the scalpel in Izzie's hand, being careful not to startle her. "Just give it to me Izzie, I know you don't want to hurt him." Callie was pleading with her at this point but Izzie jerked her hand away before moving right up to Karev, placing the scalpel right over his jugular.

"One more step Torres, and I cut." Izzie's eyes are wide like she herself cannot believe what she is doing. But Callie doesn't stop. She moves closer, knowing-well hoping if she's honest- that Izzie won't bring herself to hurt Alex. She reaches out to Izzie's wrist to take the Scalpel out of her hand when an intense stinging feeling hits her cheek. Izzie has just sliced her cheek open. And it hurt like hell.

* * *

Arizona sat on the floor opposite Erica. Studying the woman's form and trying to work out what her wife had ever seen in this woman. How she'd even been in close proximity to her let alone had sex with her. She shuddered at the thought of this woman-no-monster, being intimate with HER Calliope. Just as she rid herself of this disgusting thought she was brought back to reality when Erica began to stir.

"Oh hey there, what is it? Alaska?" Even half-conscious Erica found a way to irritate Arizona.

Gritting her teeth before plastering her biggest smug grin over her face Arizona simply said "Alaska, Arizona, Calliope's wife, Mrs Torres. Call me what you wish." She knew this would piss the older woman off and she loved it.

"I'll get her back." Erica threatened.

"No you won't. You see, Calliope _hates _you. She cannot stand you. Let alone be in _love_ with you. I don't know why you don't stop fooling yourself and get over it already."

"You say you're in love with her, yet you seem to think that there is any way of getting over her?" Erica challenged.

"I have no doubt in my mind that I'd ever be able to get over Calliope. But the thing is I'll never want or have to. I love her. And I will keep on loving her until the day I die. When I'm old and wrinkly, and she's holding my hand and looking lovingly into my eyes." Came Arizona's response. She knew this would get to Erica, but she wasn't quite prepared for the complete look of heartbreak and loss on the woman's face. She almost felt sorry for her.

"Where are the others?" Erica tried to change the subject. Her heart was breaking. She knew that Callie would never love her. But she couldn't let on to Arizona that she had admitted defeat.

"Gone to find Izzie to stop her from hurting anyone else."

"Right." Erica nodded.

"I'm bored of you now." Arizona announced as she took out her cell and called Callie.

"Hey baby… Yeah, she's awake. No, she hasn't done or said anything to hurt me. Callie, I am fine stop worrying… Yes I will. Okay. Can you guys come down here now? Super. See you soon, I love you." And as she says the final three words she looks at Erica, letting her know that Calliope was hers. No one else's.

"How sweet." Erica remarked before turning her head to face anywhere but Arizona's direction.

* * *

**I know it isn't very long, but i figured i owed you guys some sort of update and i hope you liked it :D as always- please review. **

**-Char. **

**xo**


End file.
